livecodefandomcom-20200223-history
Image area
Image area is a rectangular object containing an image. An image can be used also as a mouse cursor. You can edit an image using the paint controls embedded in Livecode. You use the word image when coding. Basic Properties *Name *Source: the original image file path (Filename property) *ID *tool tip *visible: if it's set false, it's invisible. When an object is invisible use the stack browser to edit it. * don't dither: when software run on device with less color of the image, dither (mixing colors) is applied. Otherwise, if it is set true, a blank image appears on these devices *preload in memory (AlwaysBuffer property) *angle: use to rotate images *ShowBorder *3D borders (ThreeD property) *BorderWidth *quality: normal, good, best (ResizeQuality property) *If it's an animated GIF image, you can specify how many frame to use and repetition loop, how many repetitions, and if reverse the loop. *If you use image as a cursor, you can set image HotSpot (point). *Layer mode *Behavior Importing To import a file and create an image object to put it in use File -> Import as control -> Image file. To display an image without importing the file use File -> New referenced Control -> Image File. Format supported GIF You can import GIF, but to export you need to buy a license from livecode company. Livecode supports one index color, animated GIF, GIF87a, GIF89a, interlaced GIF, and max 256 colors. JPEG You can import and export to JPEG image format. Livecode supports progressive JPEG and lossy compression. PNG You can import and export to PNG image format. Livecode supports index colors, alpha channel, gamma, interlacing PICT You can import PICT on Mac OS, image are automatically converted to BMP. BMP You can import BMP PBM You can import and export to PBM image format. PGM You can import from PBM image format. PPM You can import from PPM image format. XBM You can import from XBM image format. XPM You can import from XPM image format. XWD You can import from XWD image format. Colors & patterns Here you can set the color of various elements of the button. You can choose a pattern instead of a color. Custom properties Custom properties are the best replacement for variable in Livecode. You can use variables in Livecode, but usually they are just temporary; on the contrary custom properties are real containers for all your data. Easy to recover and to check. Geometry See Geometry manager Graphic effects Here yo can activate and mix many effects: *drop shadow *inner shadow *outer glow *inner glow *color overlay If you activate the drop shadow, you can manipulate all aspects of it (color, opacity, position, etc.) with the submenu. Blending The blending effect is a way to make the object transparent, you can choose between many way to render the resulting object (arithmetic, subpin, etc.). You can choose the percentage of blending your object with the background. Property profiles All the property of an object are inherited from a master profile, however you can add and change profile. This way all objects will have the same properties, will look the same or act the same. Size & Position Here you can *specify the size of the object *fit it to text content *set location using the center of the object or its borders *lock size and position *choosing which element is above the others, specifying object layer Text formatting Here you can change: *font type *font size (you can enter size directly, you are not restricted to the few showed) *font style: **plain **bold **italic **underlined **boxed **boxed 3D **link **stroked *alignment *margins You can also change all letter to uppercase, lowercase or else using tha last button. All properties As you can see the imageData doesn't exist, the text contains the data of the image. If you provide the filename the text became empty and vice versa. *altId *alwaysBuffer *angle *backColor *backPattern *behavior *blendLevel *borderColor *borderPattern *borderWidth *bottomColor *bottomPattern *cantSelect *centerRect *colorOverlay *constantMask *currentFrame *disabled *dontDither *dropShadow *fileName *focusColor *focusPattern *foreColor *forePattern *hiliteColor *hilitePattern *hotSpot *id *ink *innerGlow *innerShadow *layer *layerMode *lockLoc *name *opaque *outerGlow *palindromeFrames *rect *repeatCount *resizeQuality *shadowColor *shadowOffset *shadowPattern *showBorder *showFocusBorder *text *threeD *toolTip *topColor *topPattern *traversalOn *visible *xHot *yHot *script Category:GUI Category:Multimedia Category:Ui Category:Images